


Знать и надеяться

by Black_Holy



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Unhappy Ending, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Holy/pseuds/Black_Holy
Summary: Секунду назад Ино разглядывала птиц, опустившихся за крошками хлеба на каменные ступени забегаловки, около которой они ждали Чоуджи. А пару мгновений спустя она уже смотрела на него. И она спросила:— Шикамару, ты любишь меня?





	Знать и надеяться

**Author's Note:**

> когда во всех работах перестанет вылазить снс аааа  
> смена сезонов потому что пьевротихам можно а мне нельзя чтоле  
> пиздострадания все дела

Это произошло в конце весны, спустя почти год после победы в Четвертой мировой войне шиноби, в одну из тех редких встреч, что они втроем теперь могли себе позволить. Секунду назад Ино разглядывала птиц, опустившихся за крошками хлеба на каменные ступени забегаловки, около которой они ждали Чоуджи. А пару мгновений спустя она уже смотрела на него. И она спросила:

— Шикамару, — тонкие светлые брови нахмурились, и он приготовился к неприятным новостям определенных масштабов, — ты любишь меня?

Шумные улицы Конохи не отреагировали никак, продолжая навязчиво жужжать на заднем плане. Не разверзлась земля, не появился, затмевая солнце, внезапный и сильный враг. Весеннее небо, отраженное в радужке глаз Ино, неотрывно наблюдало за его лицом.

— Ты не особо проблемная, ты мой друг, так что да, что за вопрос, — Шикамару лениво пожал плечами, постаравшись скрыть легкую нервозность, сковавшую тело.

Обычно Ино — да и любой из их команды — не задавалась таким вопросом и не ворошила, стараясь разложить по полочкам, все эмоции, которые объединяли их на протяжении многих лет. Лишь Чоуджи мог иногда спросить что-нибудь этакое с отчаянием истинной королевы драмы, но пачка чипсов расставляла все по своим местам. Однако он тоже этим не злоупотреблял со дня смерти Асумы. Они знали, как крепко повязаны данными клятвами, как сильно нуждаются друг в друге. Вопросов не возникало — да и с чего бы?

— Нет, — Ино легко покачала головой, — ты не понял. Я хотела узнать, — тревожное ощущение закралось в его душу, оседая там неприятным осадком, — ты в меня влюблен?

В противовес своей обыкновенно искренней живой мимике, сейчас Ино была непроницаема. Та, что доверяла ему читать мысли и чаяния годами напролёт, закрылась, и не было понятно, какого ответа она ждет. Правду или ложь? Нет, да или что-то еще?

В любом случае, у Шикамару был выбор. А сам он был тактиком. Только вот все обходные пути, все воспоминания, обязанности и данные им обещания в его голове мешались в запутанный ком, ведя к одному ответу.

— Нет, — зевнул он, прикрывая лицо ладонью. Тени от облаков брели по земле, словно дымные корабли из старинных легенд, заканчивавшихся не долго и счастливо.

— Это хорошо, — длинная холеная челка скрыла глаза Ино, оставив видной лишь улыбку, растянувшую алые губы. Через миг она встряхнулась, расправила плечи и стала самой собой, если не считать чего-то тяжелого, мелькнувшего в глазах — но тут же, впрочем, пропавшего.  
Шикамару покосился на ее расслабленное лицо — слово облака разошлись, открывая кусочек чистой синевы.

— Зачем ты… — хотел было задать вопрос он, но был прерван.

— Хорошо! — громко и облегчённо воскликнула Ино, спугнув воробьев, нежившихся в лучах тепла. — Просто я боялась того, что это возможно. Ну, знаешь, — о, Шикамару знал, — преемственность поколений, соблюдение традиций, — несмотря на непринужденные интонации, глаза ее были серьёзны. — Если бы ты сказал «да», тогда бы я…

_«…вынуждена бы была отказать?»_

— Ребята! — голос запыхавшегося Чоуджи раздался со стороны рынка, не дав Ино закончить. Она кинула на Шикамару извиняющийся взгляд и отвернулась. Он чуть потянулся, сведя лопатки вместе, чтобы избавиться от неприятного чувства скованности, и выпрямился, вяло махая их пухлощекому другу, который был уже совсем близко. Стараясь не думать об окончании фразы, так и вертевшемся у него в голове.

— Привет! — Ино дала пять Чоуджи, тяжело дышавшему после бега.

— Йо, — приветственно кивнул Шикамару.

— Я так боялся, что вы начнете без меня! — проныл Чоуджи, утирая со лба пот и отряхивая перед входом ботинки.

— Плохого ты о нас мнения, — наигранно надула губы Ино и ласково похлопала его по плечу. Смеясь и перекидываясь шутками, они зашли в ресторан, оставив за порогом лишь прилипшую к обуви грязь и недосказанность.

Нежное майское солнце все так же согревало деревню, пропитывая ее лучами, поднимая из земли своей лаской цветы. Мир шел по своей накаченной колее, не сбиваясь ни на миг и не собираясь делать остановок для опоздавших.

***

Глаза у Ино были на мокром месте, щеки красными, а губы упрямо поджаты, и все это являло собой весьма жалкую картину — ни следа утонченной изящной красавицы, которой она предпочитала себя подавать.  
Лёгкие дымчатые облака неспешно плыли по небу. Чоуджи хрустел любимыми Gal-B-Potatos на противоположной стороне нагретой полуденным солнцем лавки, Ино хлюпала носом, безуспешно пытаясь это скрыть, а Шикамару чувствовал себя по-настоящему усталым. День формирования команды 10, казалось, уже ничего не могло спасти. Зато сделать еще хуже — всегда пожалуйста.

— Хотела в команду к Саске? — Ино метнула на него колкий взгляд и демонстративно отвернулась.

Не надо было быть большого ума, чтобы понять причину ее дурного настроения. На людях она, конечно, держала спину прямой, эмоции внутри, а на лице — мягкую и приветливую улыбку. Но наедине с собой — и с недавней поры с ними — она могла позволить себе побыть немного хуже, чем она на самом деле есть, дать волю чувствам, которые не показала бы никому больше: обиде, растерянности, гневу.

— Все равно бы не попала к нему, — Шикамару перекатил во рту травинку, неотрывно наблюдая за медленно ползущей с востока тучей. — Никто в здравом уме не стал бы разделять клановых детей ИноШикаЧо.

Он уже и не помнил, зачем тогда говорил все это — из мимолетного интереса к ее реакции, из-за своей собственной, непонятной, странной, и потому похороненной глубоко внутри? Или он просто хотел дать ей выговориться? А может, все это было способом выкашлять тот чужеродный ком, засевший у него в груди?

— Я знаю, — пробормотала она себе под нос и, повернувшись к нему, воскликнула уже громче: — Знаю!

— Тогда зачем все это? — он, наверное, понимал уже тогда, что она скажет, но все равно не мог перестать говорить. Это было не в его духе, ленивом, неразговорчивом, даже ворчливом, за который его называли дедом — в шутку или нет. Однако отчего-то все его существо сегодня бунтовало — вяло, пассивно, так, как могло — против той неизвестной силы, свившей в нем гнездо.

— Знать и надеяться — совсем разные вещи, — между бровей Ино пролегла морщинка — крохотная, почти незаметная, как если бы она хотела сказать что-то глупое, страшное, непоправимое. — Иногда я думаю, что мы не…

— Да что ты расстраиваешься, Ино? — недоуменно прервал ее Чоуджи, оторвавшись от полупустого пакетика. — Ты же сама сказала, что ни в чем не уступишь Сакуре? Ты сдаешься?

Он звучал растерянно. Ино, осёкшись, кинула на него взгляд. Она выглядела не менее озадаченной, словно какая-то сложная задача засела в ее мозгу, некий вопрос, на который требовался ответ — и немедленный.

— Нет, — покачала головой она. — Нет. Ты прав, Чоуджи. Я не имею права сдаться. Особенно, когда на кону любовь Саске! — несмотря на бодрые слова и улыбку, возникшую на ее лице, Ино все еще выглядела отстраненно.

— Ты что-то хотела сказать? Тогда, в начале, — Шикамару звучал незаинтересованно и, на первый взгляд, пусто, но Чоуджи заметил изменение интонаций в его голосе и краем глаза наблюдал за выражением лица. Все же он знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы определять, где Шикамару фальшивит.

— Нет, — она задумчиво помотала головой. — Нет, уже ничего.

И все-таки, до чего же бывало трудно, проблемно, напряжно с ней — но, вот парадокс, не скучно.  
Если что Шикамару и знал об Ино, так это то, что она любила Сакуру, свою лучшую подругу, помнила ее неуверенной, закрытой и стеснительной, и хотела помочь — так, как могут только девчонки. Но Ино тоже нравился Саске. Красивый талантливый мальчик с таинственной, трагичной судьбой и холодным сердцем, и она ни за что не променяла бы его на кого-то попроще. От простой мысли об этом у Шикамару почему-то стало тяжело внутри.  
А потом он учуял горький запах дыма, исходивший от сигареты в руках их нового сенсея, и в жизни их троицы началась совершенно новая и ослепительно счастливая эра.

***

— Интересно, в порядке ли Ино? — Чоуджи задавал этот вопрос, наверное, уже сотый раз за день, заедая свое беспокойство сухариками — его тайник с чипсами порядком оскудел за прошедшие четверг и пятницу, поэтому были предприняты меры по безопасной замене одного на другое.

— В порядке, в порядке, — проворчал недовольно Шикамару, несмотря на то, что волновался, наверное, не меньше. С миссии, которую они старались не вспоминать, прошло два дня, и ни от Ино, ни от ее семьи не было вестей.

Они вместе с Чоуджи шли по Конохе, чуть тронутой на окраинах тлетворным дыханием осени. Оранжевое солнце, плывшее невысоко над горизонтом, предвещало наступление вечера и стремительное похолодание. Температура стремительно падала. Шикамару потеплее закутался в шарф и уткнулся носом в ткань, чтобы попытаться согреть ее своим дыханием.  
Та миссия… Казавшееся простым задание о поиске и поимке грабителя ферм вывело их на убийцу, опасного и жестокого. Узнав об этом, Асума остановил их и попросил серьезно подумать, хотят ли они продолжать преследование — ранг миссии, очевидно, был повышен. И на это они единогласно ответили ему «да». У каждого были свои причины гнаться за силой, а победить достойного противника — чем не шанс набраться опыта? И, казалось бы, они уже загнали его в угол: Шикамару заставил его остановиться своим театром теней, а Ино готовилась перенести сознание, чтобы быстро и без проблем повязать. Но потом она замерла.  
Застыла в стойке для своего дзюцу, глядя в пустоту, словно приколотая к альбомной странице бабочка, и медленно осела на землю.  
Убийца презрительно улыбнулся, припал к земле — и исчез среди зелени высоких деревьев. Асума кинулся было за ним, но был остановлен забившейся в конвульсиях Ино. Ее тело дрожало, а широко распахнутые глаза смотрели в пустоту.  
Шикамару никогда не видел ничего более странного, страшного, чем член клана Яманака в ловушке собственного разума. Почти весь обратный путь он нес ее сам, а когда она очнулась, уставшая и заплаканная, они доставили ее домой. Больше никто ее не видел.  
Внезапно Чоуджи потянул носом, принюхиваясь. Шикамару и сам уловил этот навязчивый запах сигарет, пропитавший, наверное, всю деревню, поэтому обернулся. И не прогадал.

— О, вот вы где, ребята, — Асума Сарутоби приветственно хлопнул их по спине. Он выглядел уставшим, и не мудрено — наверняка всю ночь писал отчет об этой не слишком удачной миссии. Грабитель был пойман и отправлен за решётку, зато преступник куда опаснее мог разгуливать на свободе. Это не шло ни в какие рамки.

— Добрый вечер, Асума-сенсей, — в один голос протянули они. Сарутоби чуть нахмурился, услышав безрадостные нотки, и сложил руки на груди.

— Хотите хорошую новость? — произнес он, приподняв брови.

Шикамару и Чоуджи переглянулись, не смея строить излишне оптимистичных догадок, и, не сговариваясь, кивнули, вызвав у Асумы улыбку.

— Семья Яманака зовет нас сегодня на ужин, — он потрепал их по макушкам, — так что нам следует поторопиться.

Шикамару покосился на Чоуджи. Тот весь засветился, загорелся, словно лампочка и, казалось, был готов сорваться с места. Всю дорогу он забегал вперед, необыкновенно подвижно для такого грузного и немного неповоротливого парня. Шикамару же сдерживал себя от того, чтобы идти быстрее. Холодный разум, напоминал он себе, и все равно чувствовал, как взволнованно сжимается что-то внутри.  
Вскоре показался магазин Яманака, но Хана. Краска на его стенах немного пооблупилась и начинала сползать, но, несмотря на это, он казался не менее дружелюбным — окна в нем светились неярко и по-домашнему. С порога им уже радостно махала Ино, вся перевязанная бинтами, но при этом умудрявшаяся выглядеть не менее элегантно, чем обычно.

— Привет! Привет! Добрый вечер, сенсей!  
— Привет, Ино!  
— Ой, да ты же меня сейчас задушишь! Я тоже рада тебя видеть, Чоуджи.  
— Спасибо за приглашение на ужин, Ино.  
— Спасибо за то, что приняли его, Асума-сенсей. Проходите, не будем стоять на пороге.

После промозглого холода осенней улицы комнаты, натопленные и обогретые, казались благословением. В теплом электрическом свете широкие листья, стелившиеся по полу, глянцево блестели, а лианы, свесившиеся с высоких полок, оплетали стены мягким ковром. Шикамару показалось, что он с деревенской улицы вместо дома вошел в тропический лес, полный диких растений и ярких цветов. Они были везде и повсюду, сверху и снизу, под ногами и над головой, а Чоуджи чуть не споткнулся о какой-то горшок, так не вовремя подвернувшийся ему под ноги, но, к счастью, удержал равновесие.  
Если подумать, это был первый раз, когда они заходили в магазин осенью, в то время, когда все растения убирали с улицы в тепло. От большого светлого пространства они перешли к куда более уютной организации помещения, как будто заполняющей ту пустоту, что иногда казалась неуютной. Шикамару уже мог представить, как зимой сюда потянутся покупатели, как придет за цветами для Куренай Асума, как Ли потащит очередной букет «от таинственного поклонника» для Сакуры. Что-то не изменится никогда, подумал он, и от этой мимолетной мысли стало так приятно и тепло, что Шикамару улыбнулся краем губ.

— Пойдём помоем руки, Шикамару, — он и не заметил, что все уже ушли. Ино появилась в дверном проёме как-то неожиданно, и осанка ее уже не казалась такой естественной — плечи опустились, а дыхание стало отрывистым. Как же много усилий она прилагала, чтобы быть той, кого они привыкли видеть. Чтобы не волновались за нее.

— Чоуджи уже наверняка крутится у стола, — тихонько посмеялась Ино, прикрыв глаза. Под ними легли тени.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — пожала она плечами, — но папе пришлось покопаться в моей голове, чтобы найти причину. Оказалось, это было одно из запретных гендзюцу. Если бы я там умерла… — Ино стушевалась и замолкла, обводя пальцами горшок с зеленым ростком в нем.

— Не думал, что какой-то беглый преступник может знать что-то настолько мощное, — Шикамару нахмурился, проклиная себя за беспечность. Ладно, Чоуджи с Ино. Но он-то о чем думал, когда соглашался на охоту за кем-то настолько опасным?

— Никто не знал, — Ино ободряюще дотронулась до его руки. — Но все в порядке — я жива. Мы все живы. Я бы подарила вам всем желтые лилии, но они все отцвели, — вздохнула она.

— При чем тут лилии? — недоуменно спросил Шикамару, потеряв нить разговора.

— Ты не знаешь о языке цветов? — глаза Ино удивленно распахнулись.

— Откуда бы мне знать? Это так важно?

— Конечно! Люди выражают свои чувства при помощи одних только цветов, разве не здорово?

— Звучит как псевдонаука, — Шикамару протянул это лениво, откровенно забавляясь.

— Флориография — не псевдонаука, — Ино улыбнулась чуть снисходительно к его невежеству. — Подумай только — с помощью одного только цветка я могу признаться в любви!

Неловкую тишину, последовавшую за ее неосторожными словами, можно было резать ножом — настолько плотной, густой и давящей она была. Кончики ушей Ино чуть запунцовели.

— Ну, а что такого? — нервно воскликнула она, отводя взгляд. — Например… эээ… Ли! — ее указательный палец взметнулся вверх. — Или Неджи! Да кому угодно!

Наверное, не стоило добавлять в этот разговор еще больше неуклюжих фраз и вопросов, и как стратег, Шикамару отлично понимал это, но…

— А Саске? — спросил он, невольно задержав дыхание. Какого черта это его вообще так волновало?

— Это был просто пример, — уже спокойнее пояснила Ино, погрустнев. — А Саске… Саске сейчас далеко. Ему не нужны ни мои чувства, ни Сакуры, до него не достучаться никому. Если уж Наруто не смог…

Шикамару кивнул. Воспоминание о полностью провальной миссии по возвращению Саске в деревню неприятно укололо под рёбрами, но, несмотря на это, он признал правдивость ее слов. Никакие их усилия не помогли вернуть. Даже если они попытаются вновь. Даже если им удастся. Это будет уже совсем не тот Саске, которого любила Ино. Лишь обещание, данное Сакуре Наруто, оставляло хоть какую-то надежду. Но Наруто ушел в долгий путь вместе с Джирайей, поэтому им оставалось только ждать. Ждать и стараться не отстать от него.

— И к тому же… — Ино помедлила, не решаясь договорить, — в гендзюцу я видела все свои страхи. Это было… очень трудно и больно. Но нигде там не было Саске.

Она кинула на него острый проницательный взгляд, словно призванный сказать ему нечто, что Ино не могла произнести вслух. Под черепной коробкой закопошилось какое-то неясное смутное предчувствие, вопрос, требующий выхода, но сформировать его Шикамару не успел. Их позвали за стол.  
Подавали ёсенабе-ширу, питательный и удивительно вкусный — сколько Шикамару себя помнил, у матери никогда не получалось готовить супы. В отличие от его собственного дома, здесь за столом не велись перепалки о пустяках, не проходила война за мясо, как у Чоуджи. Было мирно и тихо, похоже на идеальную семью из какой-нибудь рекламы — светловолосые, голубоглазые члены клана Яманака были невероятно красивы. Думать о таком было некрасиво и даже кощунственно, но Шикамару поймал себя на мысли о том, что, если бы мог, просидел бы тут всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Закончив ужинать и поблагодарив главу дома за трапезу и достойный прием, Шикамару вышел на улицу. Асума-сенсей и Иноичи под конец ужина разговорились, а потому направились в гостиную, где могли спокойно побеседовать, и, по всей видимости, выходить оттуда собирались не скоро. Чоуджи доедал добавку, Ино с таинственным видом направилась вглубь дома, попросив его подождать ее, «обязательно, что бы ни случилось». И Шикамару ждал.  
Снаружи было пасмурно и прохладно. Поднялся ветер, заставив редкие облака стремительно заскользить по небу в сторону лилово-алого заката. Белые облака пара вырывались изо рта Шикамару, пока он безуспешно пытался спрятать лицо в шарф.  
И все же, что увидела в этой иллюзии Ино? С ее слов выходило, что ей были показаны все самые потаённые, самые сильные ее страхи. Но там не было Саске. Пожалуй, только слепой и глухой дед, не выходивший на улицу последние восемь лет, не мог знать, что Ино нравится Саске, что Ино в него влюблена. Влюблена безответно, трепетно и нежно. Разве тогда не должен был в иллюзии присутствовать хотя бы намек на страх того, что Саске признается другой? Это было бы разумно и логично.  
Но что-то, видимо, пошло не так. Саске не было, как в Конохе, так и глубоко в сердце Ино, там, где прятались самые сокровенные ее мысли и чувства.  
Это, наверное, должно было приносить облегчение, верно? Но Шикамару понимал как никогда ясно: нет одного Саске, так придет другой, еще более красивый, молчаливый и несчастный, и Ино опять захочется обнять и утешить страдальца. Все это — лишь вопрос времени.  
Дверь распахнулась, и из магазина, сытый и радостный, вывалился Чоуджи, который выглядел до неприличия счастливым. Его круглое лицо буквально светилось от довольства жизнью и миром вокруг, а в зубах застряла морковь.

— Что? — похоже, Шикамару пялился слишком уж интенсивно — Чоуджи подобрался, настороженно насупившись.

— Ты весь прямо сияешь, — нехотя процедил он, заранее понимая, что начал разговор не так, как ему бы хотелось.

— А зачем грустить? — Чоуджи недоуменно уставился на него. — Ино цела, ужин вкусный, мы вместе — чего еще надо?

И правда — что еще ему было нужно? Ничего. Ну ничего же ведь? Быть может, разве что, он желал бы, чтобы у Ино не было от них, друзей, секретов, но секреты были у всех, разве что не царапало их наличие так сильно и так глубоко. Эта узкая тропинка мыслей могла бы далеко завести его, если бы не оклик, прервавший его размышления.

— Шикамару! Чоуджи! — из магазина раздался взволнованный голос Ино, а затем и она сама выскочила на улицу в небрежно накинутой куртке. Судя по тому, как топорщилась ткань, она явно под ней что-то прятала. Небольшое, не коробки и не оружие — это Шикамару смог определить на глаз.

Пригладив складки на куртке и заправив прядь волос за ухо, Ино откашлялась.

— Ребята, я не самый лучший оратор, но… — ее щеки немного порозовели. Интересно, от прохлады или смущения? — Вы вдохновляете меня идти вперед. Мне было бы очень трудно, не встреть я вас, поэтому, хоть я и не могу подарить вам свою природную красоту, — Шикамару и Чоуджи синхронно закатили глаза, застонав, однако Ино чуть повысила голос, — но! То, что я умею лучше всего… Примите в дар!

Вынув свертки из-под куртки, она торжественно вручила им два небольших букета с крупными фиолетовыми цветками на тонких стеблях. Цветы были бережно завёрнуты в бумагу, наспех украшены острой травой, но яркий, сочный фиолетовый все равно притягивал взгляд.

— Что это? — недоуменно спросил Чоуджи, вертя букетик в своих руках.  
— Ирисы, — Ино улыбнулась, — для тебя и Шикамару.

Ирисы были красивы, приятно пахли и чем-то походили на саму Ино — такие же необычные, раскрытые своими лепестками навстречу солнцу. Но смутное чувство подсказывало: должно было быть что-то еще.

— А что они значат? — Шикамару задал вопрос и тут же понял, что поступил правильно — глаза Ино радостно вспыхнули, отразив зарево заката. Когда она ответила, то ее голос звучал так, словно она открывала им величайший секрет:

— Ирис — «я дорожу вашей дружбой».

***

Кажется, это была его первая зима после его выпуска из Академии — снег в вечерних сумерках падал крупными хлопьями, но было тепло. Достаточно тепло, чтобы играть в сёги с благодушно настроенным отцом и вести долгие ленивые беседы обо всем на свете.  
Шикаку нередко расспрашивал Шикамару об их миссиях, даром, что дома бывал довольно редко — дела и в клане, и на работе отнимали слишком много времени, чтобы успевать сделать хотя бы легкий перекус, заправив себя исходящей паром лапшой из ближайшей раменной. Мать частенько ругалась на него из-за этого, и после таких вот ссор овощных блюд в доме становилось еще больше. Сейчас был как раз такой период, но Шикаку был слишком покладист, чтобы ворчать, после удачно прошедшего уничтожения деревни опасных нукенинов, и в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы провести время с сыном.

— Как продвигается выполнение миссий?  
— Пара штук ранга С, ничего серьезного, одна скукотища, — зевнул Шикамару.  
— Ну это хотя бы не моя возня в бумажках, — Шикаку вздохнул. — Цени это…  
— Кто знает, может быть, бумаги не так уж и плохи, — Шикамару посмотрел во двор, заснеженный и пустынный.

Зимой темнело рано, и можно было предположить, что сейчас около пяти часов. Чоуджи наверняка обильно ужинал вместе со своей семьей, Ино проверяла цветы и выключала свет перед тем, как закрыть магазин, а Асума и Куренай, очевидно, уже отправились на свое давно запланированное свидание. В чем заключалась практическая ценность свиданий, Шикамару так и не понимал, кстати. Быть может, он просто не знал всех тонкостей?

— А как ребята? Справляются? — голос отца вернул его с тропы размышлений, грозящей завести в неведомые дали.  
— Да. Иногда приходится трудновато, но все нормально, — нехотя ответил Шикамару, внимательно наблюдая за фигурами.

Мысли его плыли неторопливо, плавно перетекая из одного в другое, как тихая река в низкой горной долине. Мелькнувшее в отражении этой реки воспоминание о пустых и широко раскрытых глазах заставило его руку покрыться мурашками. И все же после того случая Ино была в безопасности и всегда настороже, чтобы не дать гендзюцу вновь обмануть себя. Она так и не рассказала, что видела там, ограничившись лишь парой озорных фразочек, призванных раздразнить любопытство. Но было видно — она оградила память об этой неудаче непроницаемой стеной, через которую никому не позволила бы заглянуть. Это и восхищало, и раздражало одновременно.  
Но даже несмотря на слабость к гендзюцу, она все еще почти ничем не уступала им. Довольно изобретательна, смела и в какие-то моменты просто отчаянна — вот какой шиноби была Ино. Но даже при этом она все еще оставалась девчонкой, нуждавшейся в защите.

— Па, а потомки кланов Акимичи, Нара и Яманака могут жениться друг на друге? — это сорвалось с губ само собой, он не успел обдумать свои слова. Не то, чтобы Шикамару действительно интересовал этот вопрос — Чоуджи желанием брать Ино замуж не горел, да и он не собирался. Ведь не собирался же, ну?

Просто ситуация была довольно интересной — прежде команда ИноШикаЧо крайне редко оказывалась в положении, когда хотя бы один член был иного пола. Бывали, конечно, случаи, но ранее даже работа шиноби считалась исключительно мужским занятием, и все попытки изменить это сводилось к замене куноичи более сильным, выносливым клановым мужчиной. Одновременно с возросшей лет так пятьдесят назад ролью женщины в обществе, появилась и мысль о том, что не стоит отметать одарённых в плане клановых техник девушек, стоит дать им шанс испытать себя в новом поколении. И так сложилось, что на пике этой волны родилась Ино, талантливая и боеспособная, поэтому все было решено в первые месяцы после ее рождения.

— С какой целью ты интересуешься? — не высказал ни малейшего удивления Шикаку, делая свой ход.

— Общее развитие, — кратко отозвался Шикамару, не отрывая взгляда от развития событий на доске. Он не ждал ответа, затаив дыхание, не вслушивался в слова, пытаясь найти хоть крохотную лазейку или готовясь торжествовать в случае удачи, но отчего-то руки, которыми он передвигал фигурку, немного подрагивали.

— Побочные ветви могут, если очень захотят. Основная — нет.

Где-то снаружи с крыши съехал и шлепнулся на землю огромный пласт снега, вспугнув робких птиц, присевших погреться у лампы.

— Почему?

— Нарушится традиция, — покачал Шикаку головой, прикидывая дальнейший ход игры и словно на что-то решаясь. — К тому же, уникальные гены кланов в случае смешения конфликтуют между собой, может получиться ребенок, не обладающий способностью к использованию чакры или, — он вздохнул, растирая затекшую шею, и все-таки сделал ход, — умственно отсталый. В побочных же ветвях гены слабее и примесь чужой крови сильнее. Поэтому конфликта не случается.

Молчание последовало вслед за его словами, обстоятельными и разумными, в отличие от проведенной им быстрой и молниеносной атаки на фигуры сына. Это было не в духе Шикаку, не его игра, почерк и стиль, но этот новый интересный маневр полностью увлек Шикамару, заставив его с головой погрузиться в обдумывание дальнейших действий.

— Шикамару.  
— Что? — он чуть отвлекся от мыслей о своем следующем шаге, краем глаза взглянув на отца.  
— Не стоит.

Шикамару был с ним даже согласен. Не стоит. Не стоит что…? Поддаваться на резонные уговоры рассудка, твердящие о благодарности деревне, сохранении клановых техник и генов, или искать нечто иное, то, что могло бы подарить ему больше? Предвидел ли Шикаку будущее и мысли сына или просто говорил про неудачный ход, который Шикамару сделал после его слов? Теперь, спустя четыре долгих года узнать это было бы неплохо, да только вот возможности уже не было.  
Отец в тот вечер снова поставил ему шах. Как устои троих дружественных кланов, передававшиеся из поколения в поколение, так и это было уже привычкой, неизменной традицией их совместных игр. Как бы Шикамару ни хотел, что бы ни сделал, ничего не менялось.

***

Птица, прилетевшая от Хокаге, отличалась наглостью и не желала отдавать записку, пока не получила кусочек хлеба. Лишь увидев перед собой заветные крошки, она нехотя оттопырила лапку, позволяя отстегнуть бумагу, и тут же накинулась на хлеб, словно не была кормлена неделями. Будь Шикамару несколько более наивен и не осведомлен о любви Какаши к птицам, он подумал бы, что так и есть. Но он знал, как лелеют в резиденции крылатых вестников, поэтому, бросив на довольно урчащего ястреба укоризненный взгляд, Шикамару принялся за записку.  
В послании, написанном небрежным угловатым почерком, удалось разобрать только то, что его с нетерпением ждут в резиденции. Оглядываясь назад, Шикамару было несколько любопытно, специально ли Какаши сделал основную часть письма настолько нечитаемой — чтобы он не прислал записку с однозначным «нет», а пришел и выслушал, ведь любой разговор более убедителен, когда он происходит не на бумаге.  
В кабинете было пыльно, тихо и прохладно. Лежали стопками на полу неразобранные документы, из раскрытого окна дул свежий ветерок, а Хокаге с сосредоточенным видом занимался своей работой — идиллическая картина, из чего можно было сделать вывод, что пару часов назад здесь побывала Сакура. Стол, слегка треснувший там, где ее ладони его касались, лишь подтверждал сие предположение.

— Добрый день, Хокаге-сама, — в ответ на приветствие Какаши слегка качнул головой. — О чем вы хотели со мной поговорить?

В ответ на его вопрос прозвучала такая поразительно красноречивая тишина, что сразу стало понятно — его ждет что-то, что ему совсем не понравится.

— Прежде всего, Шикамару, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю — ты волен решать свою судьбу сам, — начал Какаши разговор, не отрываясь от ноутбука. Его пальцы ловко и быстро барабанили по клавишам, не сбиваясь с ритма.  
— Что я должен сделать? — может, Шикамару и был тяжел на подъем, но долгие вступления ему были по душе только тогда, когда он проводил их сам.  
— Ты не должен, — уточнил с нажимом Хокаге, оторвавшись от клавиатуры. Он прикрыл крышку ноутбука и со вздохом отложил его, концентрируясь на разговоре.

— Так что?

Видимо, поняв, что его не переубедить и не переспорить, Какаши вздохнул опять и, сцепив пальцы в замок, начал свою неторопливую речь.

— В настоящее время у нас с деревней Песка довольно крепкие отношения, благодаря Гааре и Наруто, который станет Хокаге. Но этого мало. Недостаточно союзников лишь среди верхушки. Мы все помним агрессию Песка года четыре назад.

Давний сговор деревни Песка со Звуком забыть было не так-то и просто, учитывая смерть Третьего Хокаге и серьезные разрушения в деревне. Но, несмотря на это, Коноха, по всей видимости, решила связать себя с Песком как можно более крепкими узами. Бумажными прежде всего. Уж кому как не ему, напрямую связанному с архивами Конохи, было знать степень участия в этой трагедии девевни Песка.

— В официальных документах ничего об этом не значится, конечно же, — Шикамару насмешливо приподнял брови. — Поразительно щедро.  
— Да, с новым каге они зарекомендовали себя надежными союзниками. Но никогда не знаешь, когда дела примут дурной оборот. Территория, редеющие заказы — все это может стать новым поводом для раздора, — по крайней мере, доводы Какаши были разумны. — Чтобы закрепить нашу дружбу с ними, было бы неплохо совершить некий обмен. Залог ненападения.  
— Политические браки, — Шикамару кивнул. — Понятно.

В комнате опять повисла тишина. Может быть, Какаши полагал, что это известие сильно по нему ударит, но в таком случае он ошибся — Шикамару, в целом, было все равно, только смутное беспокойство засело в уголке мозга. Почему-то вспомнилась Ино с ее странным, нелепым вопросом.

_«Ты любишь меня?»_

— Не подумай, не ты один получил такое предложение, — Хокаге покачал головой. — А для тебя же… Есть неплохая кандидатура. Темари, элитный джонин и сестра Казекаге, и ты, герой войны, потомок главной ветви и глава клана Нара, — темный глаз Какаши оценивающе взирал на него из-под из-под повязки.

Темари, наверное, была одной из списка самых неусидчивых, активных, а оттого и нежелательных для него вариантов, к тому же, с весьма прогрессивными взглядами. Но они хотя бы были знакомы и даже водили подобие дружбы. Интересно, ей уже сказали об этом? Что она думала по этому поводу?

— Звучит внушительно, — в противовес словам, Шикамару впечатленным не выглядел, напротив, в его словах сквозил холодок иронии. Какаши это заметил. Шикамару знал, что он заметил. Но предпочел не реагировать.

— Ты не обязан отвечать прямо сейчас. Подумай, взвесь все выгоды. В конце-концов, может, есть что-то, чего я не предусмотрел.  
Шикамару сомневался, что такой человек как Какаши, решил бы обратиться к нему с такой просьбой (учитывая скептичное отношение Шикамару к бракам и девушкам в целом), не продумав все заранее. У него был туз в рукаве, и они оба это понимали.

— Хорошо. Когда я решу, я дам знать, Хокаге-сама, — поклонился он и, развернувшись, вышел прочь из кабинета.

***

Вскоре после разговора с Какаши к Шикамару вновь пришла весточка из резиденции Хокаге. Срочная, безотлагательная и очень щекотливая миссия ранга А. В стране Ветра.  
О том, что это не было совпадением, не догадался бы только полный идиот.

***

После того, как растаяли в воздухе Конохи ароматы благовоний, отзвучали рыдания и отгорели погребальные костры, возвращаться в опустевший дом не хотелось. Было больно — еще не остывшие воспоминания навязчиво бились в голове — и страшно, как не было страшно, пожалуй, даже на самой войне. Вернуться — значит встретить опустошенную усталую мать и поредевшие ряды соклановцев, тишину, заливающую уши, и гнет молчаливой скорби. Вернуться — свыкнуться с мыслью, что ничего уже не будет как прежде.  
Шикамару понимал, что нежелание предстать перед правдой, какой бы она ни была, — это слабость, непозволительная и в чем-то даже постыдная, но ноги уже сами несли его прочь от видневшейся вдали крыши родного дома. Вслед за тонкими полосками облаков на вечернем небе, ясном и стремительно темнеющем, за бледным серпом луны, робко глядящим на застывшую деревню, за потоком собственных размышлений, быстрым и неудержимым, как горный ручей.  
Ресторанчики, попадавшиеся ему на пути, призывно светились окнами, обещанием покоя и уюта, а также — дешевой выпивки. Шикамару, может, и рад бы был притормозить рассудок, заставить себя перестать думать хоть ненадолго, но примешивать к горечи в груди пламя алкоголя не хотелось совершенно.  
Лишь увидев одинокую Хинату, медленно шедшую по направлению к особняку Хьюга, он осознал, что забрел на самые окраины деревни. Шикамару оглянулся. Полустёртый знак клана Учиха алел на ветхих воротах вот уже много лет как пустого поместья, словно напоминание или насмешка. Шикамару и рад бы не иметь с этим боле ничего общего, да только вот, едва очнувшись, Наруто сразу же спросил о Саске — тревожно, взволнованно. Скрепя сердце, ему пришлось признаться, что того держат в особо жестких условиях, при которых почти невозможен побег, на что его друг и товарищ, джинчуурики и будущий Хокаге поступил так как мог только он — едва не разгромил палату, когда, обколотый препаратами, попытался встать из-под капельницы и добраться до Саске, безошибочно ощущая его чакру.  
В итоге эти двое лежали на соседних кроватях. Шикамару не знал, о чем они говорили — лишь мельком видел лица через полуприкрытую дверь — однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять. Лучше не вмешиваться.  
Одна из проблем, казалось бы, была решена: Учиха не собирался ни сбегать, ни разрушать Коноху, ни убивать жителей деревни. Но что им теперь делать с бывшим беглым шиноби и преступником, как поступить — все эти вопросы висели над Хокаге, Советом Старейшин и самим Шикамару дамокловым мечом.  
Он обернулся, чтобы продолжить свой путь, но осекся, вглядываясь в озаренный тусклым фонарем круг света. Тонкая фигурка Хинаты с опущенными плечами и поникшей головой была не одна. Акамару, радостно повизгивая, лизал ей руки, пока Киба что-то говорил ей, недостаточно громко, чтобы Шикамару было слышно хоть слово, но интонации — успокаивающие, добрые — выдавали их разговор. Сжав в пальцах край ветровки, Хината несколько раз кивнула, потерла рукавом заплаканные глаза, и медленно направилась в сторону особняка. Киба и Акамару шагали рядом с ней.  
Шикамару усмехнулся, закусив щеку изнутри, и подумал о том, как чутко и точно команда 8 чувствовала друг друга — он не сомневался, что чуть подальше Кибу с Хинатой встретит Шино, выросший словно из-под земли, и Киба будет возмущаться из-за этого, возможно, излишне громко. И Хината впервые за долгое время улыбнется — робко, неуверенно, но искренне, как того заслуживают ее друзья. Друзья…  
Поместья Яманака и Акимичи были пусты, и это навевало мысли о том, что Ино и Чоуджи тоже не хотели оставаться одни среди пустоты, воцарившейся после гибели глав семей. Ну, это было их право, они заслуживали времени наедине с собой, что бы там Шикамару не думал.  
Что-то неладное он ощутил, только подходя к землям Нара — и непроизвольно ускорил шаг, стараясь как можно быстрее заглянуть за ограду.  
Дом встретил его мягким светом ламп на веранде, запахом жареного мяса и свежих акаций, чьи крупные белые грозди расположились в прозрачной вазе на полу. Чоуджи стоял у плиты, повязав фартук поверх гражданской одежды, и с упоением доводил до ума большой кусок бекона, аппетитно шкворчавший на сковороде. Ино сидела на веранде за столом для игры в сёги, периодически хлопая себя по голым плечам, чтобы избавиться от назойливых комаров. Ее распущенные волосы отливали золотом, растекшимся по дереву, а глаза неустанно следили за темнотой ночного сада.  
Когда она заметила его, то качнула головой, словно не смея нарушить то молчаливое спокойствие, окутавшее поместье. Шикамару обычно имел в голове несколько стратегий для ведения разговора, но в этот раз почему-то все его тактики свелись к одному:

— Я дома, — голос был немного охрипшим, и он корил себя за это, но не сильно. Разве стоило думать обо всем этом сейчас?  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — с улыбкой, чуть приподнявшей уголки губ, произнесла Ино.

Высунувшийся из кухни, румяный от жара плиты Чоуджи, увидев его, издал радостный звук и приветственно хлопнул его по плечу.

— Ёшино-сан, тут Шикамару вернулся! — невзирая на ворчание Шикамару, негромко крикнул он в сторону лестницы, и минуту спустя наверху послышались шаги.

Ёшино Нара спускалась медленно, придерживаясь перил. В ее глазах читался упрек, но отчего-то она не спешила начать ругаться и громить дом, как обычно бывало в их ссорах с отцом. Быть может, потому что его с ними уже не было.

— Ты опоздал к ужину, Шикамару, — сухо обратилась она к нему, скрестив худые руки на груди. Ее можно было понять — она волновалась, и меньше всего ей хотелось бы сейчас лишиться еще и сына.

И собственные эгоистичные желания вкупе с ее строгими холодными остывшими глазами, наверное, должны были устыдить Шикамару, но… Коноха купалась в мире. Выстраданном, выдранном из рук смерти мире, и именно поэтому им всем требовалось время, чтобы отвыкнуть от поля боя. Она должна была это понимать.  
Шикамару мельком оглянулся. Чоуджи смотрел на них искоса, предпочитая не вмешиваться в неожиданные семейные разборки, Ино же — настороженно, немного испуганно. Он легко покачал головой.

— А я считаю, что как раз вовремя, — в конце-концов, теперь со мной они — это повисло в воздухе, недосказанное, незримое и огромное, вытеснило уныние и заполонило всю комнату. Ёшино не могла не заметить.

Шикамару выдержал прямой испытующий взгляд непривычно притихшей матери, на что она одобрительно кивнула и, плотнее завернувшись в старую шаль, негромко произнесла:

— Ночью будет холодно. Я принесу вам одеяла.

И ведь правда. Принесла. Шикамару досталось одеяло Шикаку, пропахшее дымом спрятанных от жены сигарет. Закутавшись в него, он вновь ощутил шелест травы и даль облаков, которые они с отцом любили разглядывать в минуты отдыха. Как будто машина времени заработала, перенося его туда, где еще не было ни войны, ни ужаса, ни смерти — в ту пору, когда они все еще были совсем детьми. Как же много мог значить один только кусок ткани…

— Может быть, сыграем? — Ино указала на стол, на котором осталась не доигранная с отцом партия.

Шикамару скептично приподнял бровь в ответ на этот вопрос, но Ино смотрела все так же невозмутимо и чуточку с озорством. Она знала, на что шла.  
Впрочем, играла в сёги она откровенно плохо, или же ему так казалось с вершины его многолетнего опыта, но сегодня было особенным днём — сегодня, вопреки своим принципам, Шикамару поддавался. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему выиграть пять партий подряд. Ино шутливо сердилась, из кухни, перекрывая шипение масла, раздавался смех Чоуджи, и Шикамару чувствовал, как потихоньку отступает то, жуткое, могучее, неизведанное дыхание смерти, затаившееся среди этих стен.  
А после они пили крепкий чай, заваренный им матерью Шикамару, и ели мясо, и молчали — долго, каждый о своем. И говорили, вспоминая, поддерживая, узнавая заново то, что давно было забыто. И делили боль — на троих.

***

До деревни Скрытого Песка было три дня пешим ходом, а также несколько симпатичных гостиниц по пути, так что не удивительно, что Шикамару решил остаться на ночь в одной из них. Удивительным было скорее то, кого он там встретил.  
Пятая Хокаге после того, как покинула свою должность, исчезла с карт материка надолго, а вместе с ней и верная Шизуне. Наруто однажды пытался разыскать ее, чтобы привлечь к управлению деревней ее опыт и знания, но вернулся немного сконфуженным, веселым и подозрительно пропахшим перегаром. На все вопросы он ответил только:

— Бабуля Цунаде пошла в разнос. Лучше бы ей не мешать, даттебайо!

И никто не мешал, тем более, что ситуация не была критичной. Все понимали, как долго она сдерживала свою любовь к игре и выпивке ради того, чтобы сохранять бюджет и вести дела твердой рукой. Пусть не всегда у нее получалось идеально, а порой даже травмоопасно для простого люда, но свое вознаграждение она тоже заслуживала — и Коноха с чистой совестью отпустила Пятую спускать астрономические суммы и заливать свое горе саке.  
И так случилось, что на пути к деревне Песка Шикамару встретил ее, опьяневшую и проигравшуюся, в закусочной дешевого отеля. И так случилось, что рассказал ей о предложении нынешнего Хокаге — уж кто-кто, а она имела представление, как о политике, так и о человеческих чувствах. И Цунаде ему ответила.

— Это выгодно деревне и международным отношениям, все правильно, — она поставила кружку на стол, тыльной стороной ладони утирая губы. — Но стоит ли это свободы? Этот вопрос тебя гложет, правда?  
— Да, — Шикамару утвердительно кивнул, прося повторить заказ. Бесшумная официантка тут же тенью скользнула к их столику.  
— Ну что же, — Цунаде сложила руки на груди, глядя куда-то мимо него, — если это тебя утешит, то мне поступало множество самых выгодных предложений, пока я была Хокаге. И, как видишь, — она обвела взглядом закусочную, — не стою на кухне какого-нибудь мужчины, не выбиваю ковры, а сижу здесь. Пью, — и в подтверждение этому она отхлебнула немного из кружки, смахнув шапку пушистой белой пены.  
— Не очень вдохновляет, согласитесь, — скептически поджав губы, ответил ей Шикамару.  
— Ох и дерзишь ты мне… — Цунаде вздохнула, покачав головой, и тихо, даже как-то доверчиво произнесла: — Знаешь, в такие моменты — когда приходилось выбирать — я почему-то задумывалась о том, что сделал бы на моем месте мой брат… Или Наруто.  
— Наруто? — он удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
— Глупо, да? — Цунаде подперла ладонью подбородок. — Взрослая тетка думает о том, как поступил бы пацан… Он ведь совсем желторотый еще. Хотя и мудрый. По-своему.  
— В чем он мудрый? — Шикамару старался, чтобы его голос не звучал резко или грубо, не желая спугнуть момент откровенности.  
— О, Наруто бы смог пойти против всего ради того, кого любит. Он расшибся бы в лепешку, доказал невозможное, но остался бы с ним. Наруто всегда знает, что для него важнее всего, — Цунаде отпила еще пива, разглядывая Шикамару через грани кружки. Ее глубокие карие глаза имели на удивление осмысленное выражение, твердое, но не по-стальному или по-каменному, а так, как твердым бывает масло. Чуть согреешь — и…

Шикамару нахмурился, чувствуя себя не очень уютно. Цунаде заметила его неловкость и, смягченная алкоголем, улыбнулась.

— Ладно, не будем обсуждать личную жизнь Наруто, думаю, он не оценит, — она знала что-то, чего не мог понять Шикамару, и это заставляло думать, что он был недостаточно внимателен. К друзьям, к близким. Быть может, это и было причиной, почему он так редко мог уловить настроение Ино в последнее время?  
— С тебя, кстати, тысяча рьё, — Цунаде, довольно усмехаясь, вырвала его из размышлений, приводивших к неутешительным, разгромным выводам.  
— Ха? — Шикамару недоуменно приподнял бровь. — За что бы?  
— За психологическую помощь и консультацию, конечно же! Ведь не каждый день ты имеешь рядом Пятую Хокаге, которая выслушает тебя и даст ценный совет, — ее хитрая пьяная улыбка грозила карману Шикамару огромной дырой в финансах, и нельзя сказать, чтобы он относился к этому с большим воодушевлением.  
— Вы ничего не сделали, — ее прочувствованный монолог не произвел на него ни малейшего впечатления.  
— Неправда, — запротестовала Цунаде чуть обиженно.  
— Абсолютная правда.  
— Ну тогда, — задумчиво пробормотала она, и миг спустя ее осенило: — Не мог бы ты дать взаймы своему бывшему начальнику?  
— Нет.  
— Так ты не только грубый, но еще и бессердечный! — разочарованно воскликнула она, стукнув кулаком по столу. Тот треснул, а Цунаде сразу как-то вся сонно и устало обмякла и еле слышно пробурчала. — Жаль, я не уволила тебя еще тогда.

Стоило ли говорить, что ему пришлось платить не только за выпивку, но и за порчу мебели?

***

Утро встретило Шикамару неожиданно. Казалось, только мгновение назад они с бывшей командой 10 пили горячий, как сама лава, чай, посмеивались над историями, давно и безнадежно ушедшими в прошлое, а теперь на часах была уже половина седьмого утра.  
Шикамару уже и думать забыл, когда начал считать половину седьмого подходящим временем для подъема — как раз, чтобы успеть вовремя на работу — а то, что он проснулся самым первым, вообще грозило стать поводом к череде флегматичных размышлений об изменениях, настигавших мир.  
Солнце уже почти поднялось далеко на востоке, и его тонкие, как иглы, лучи прочерчивали пастельную голубизну небес, касались утренней росы на влажной траве. Где-то неподалёку кричал кот, по земле сновали мыши, и каждый звук, каждое движение казалось долгим, резким, неправильным.  
Чоуджи всхрапывал рядом, завернувшись в одеяло так, что торчать оставалось лишь лицо — когда нужно, он мог становиться дьявольски компактным. Это даже пугало порой, но Шикамару разучился удивляться этому еще в раннем детстве, во время частых ночевок вдвоем — Ино тогда была от них далека, плела венки и красила ногти местным девчонкам — имен их сейчас и не вспомнить.  
Ино спала, разметав свои длинные волосы по футону, опутав себя тысячами золотых нитей, переливавшимися в неярком свете. Стройные изгибы тела виднелись из-под тонкого одеяла. Она дышала глубоко и с легким свистом, мелкая полузаметная дрожь — от холода, наверное — потряхивала ее оголенные плечи. Шикамару устало вздохнул, поворчал немного в пустоту, пожаловался миру на коварные каверзы судьбы и, стараясь не потревожить ее сон, аккуратно накрыл ее заново, потеплее.  
Некоторое время он просто лежал, наблюдая за редкими облаками, проплывавшими в вышине, за бьющейся на белой шее венкой, позолоченным лабиринтом, распустившимся на его полу. Но время неуклонно двигало стрелки вперед.  
Наступил новый день. Надо было умываться, ставить чайник, готовить завтрак — не то чтобы Шикамару умел готовить завтрак, обед или ужин, конечно.  
Когда на веранде затихли его шаги, Ино с прерывистым вздохом приоткрыла глаза.

***

Резкий порыв воздуха от огромного веера Темари разорвал ночную тьму, припечатывая противников к земле. Пока она проверяла окрестности, Шикамару наскоро связал вражеских шиноби, более не способных к сопротивлению, и мельком подумал о том, что пора бы уже и разбивать лагерь — тяжелые, неприятные сумерки сгустились над лесом, где им предстояло заночевать. Третий их компаньон, ниндзя из тайных отрядов Песка, отделился еще где-то в середине пути, и были все основания предполагать, что он выполняет свою собственную задачу, вверенную ему Казекаге непосредственно.

— На сегодня все, пожалуй, — удовлетворенно произнесла Темари, привычным жестом скрадывая свое оружие и убирая его за спину. — Неплохо потрудились.

Шикамару что-то согласно промычал ей в ответ, на что девушка закатила глаза и хмыкнула. Вместе они собрали сухие ветки, которые поломали в пылу боя, разожгли костер, разложили спальные мешки. У Темари оказалась в запасе пара рыбин, которых она с удовольствием пожарила на огне, великодушно снизойдя до того, чтобы поделиться. Не безвозмездно, впрочем.

— Эту ночь сторожишь ты, — безапелляционно заявила она, выкидывая скелет рыбы в кусты и залезая в спальник.

Шикамару спать не хотелось, поэтому он не стал возражать. В последнее время сон не приносил ему ни облегчения, ни восполнения запаса сил — перестал быть надежным убежищем от любой проблемы. И если раньше Шикамару мог вздремнуть буквально где угодно, то сейчас ему требовалось около часа для того, чтобы просто перестать думать. Почти так же, как и бессонница, его угнетало воспоминание о том, что, вернувшись в деревню, он должен будет ответить Какаши — очевидно, что это не было сказано напрямую, но подразумевалось. Терпение Хокаге при всем его к нему расположении было не бесконечным.

— Что ты решила? — этот вопрос не давал ему покоя уже довольно давно, становясь то головной болью, то дурным сном. Пора было бы уже прояснить все скопившиеся недомолвки. Тем более, Темари явно не спала — огонь отражался в ее открытых глазах.  
— Женоненавистник просит совета у девушки? Забавно, — легкая насмешка в ее интонациях не прошла незамеченной.  
— Просить совета — слишком сильные слова, — Шикамару нахмурился. — Мне хотелось бы знать, что ты об этом думаешь.  
— О чем конкретно? — разыграла она дурочку. Быть может, она пыталась заставить его сказать это вслух или же преследовала какие-то иные цели — но ей удалось нарушить то равновесие, к которому Шикамару всегда стремился.  
— О нашем возможном… — он скривился, произнося последнее слово, будто проглотил что-то очень горькое, — браке.  
— Хочешь знать, стоит ли союз деревень подобных мер? Отвечаю: стоит, — она ответила настолько твердо, что Шикамару почувствовал необходимость возразить. Даже в бою выигрышная стратегия была не одна. Уж кому как не ему было знать.  
— Это не необходимо.  
— Это не нам решать, — парировала она, помрачнев. — Ты думаешь, я с превеликим удовольствием выйду за тебя замуж? Осяду в Конохе? Рожу детей? Да черта с два! — забывшись, Темари стукнула кулаком о землю, и та просела под ее рукой.

Шикамару молча посмотрел на внушительных размеров яму, образовавшуюся от удара. Темари и сама почувствовала, что перегнула палку, досадливо отряхивая руки.

— Тогда почему?  
— Жизнь продолжится, — с едва заметной горечью произнесла она. — Та же самая — у тебя так точно. Мне, скорее всего, придется перебраться в Коноху, но я не собираюсь сидеть там все время, так что это не стоит беспокойства. Я не влюблена в тебя, не обольщайся — я просто хочу помочь Гааре. Так, как могу.  
— Никогда не поверю, что ты не хотела бы выйти за кого-либо другого, помимо меня. Вам, девчонкам, нравится придумывать себе несчастную любовь, — Шикамару понимал, что говорит что-то не то, снова уходит в степь предрассудков и шовинизма, только зля ее, но остановиться было уже сложно.  
— Может, и хотела бы, и что дальше? — Темари скрипнула зубами. — Это ты никак не можешь решиться ответить да или нет.

На это ему нечего было ей ответить. Тишина, прерываемая отдаленными криками диких животных, сгустилась над костром. Она длилась около четверти часа, прежде чем, немного успокоившись, Темари продолжила:

— Ты слишком привык к тому, что у тебя есть такая роскошь — выбирать, как жить. Да, у тебя была вся та ответственность, но отец все же защищал тебя от многого. Пришло время взрослеть, — она повернулась к нему спиной и подложила под голову руку. Ей был неудобен и чужд их разговор, было очевидно, что она злилась, и как этому жалкому подобию беседы удалось продержаться так долго, по-прежнему оставалось загадкой.

Шикамару молчал, вслушиваясь в потрескивание костра и крутя в голове ее жесткие, но правдивые слова. Даже не будучи главой клана, он сталкивался с трудностями, порой казавшимися непреодолимыми — таков уж был его характер, что Шикамару не любил трудиться и не мог долго жить на одном энтузиазме, как тот же Наруто. В такие моменты ему вспоминались беззаботные дни, твердые теплые доски под спиной и небо, нависавшее над ним своей бездной. Вспоминался электрический свет, бликами игравший на листьях цветов, тренировочная площадка с неизменными тремя столбами, запах чипсов и вишневого бальзама для губ.

— Многим хотелось бы вернуть время назад, — безошибочно уловила ход его мыслей Темари. — Но не мне. Слишком много дерьма произошло, чтобы мне захотелось туда вернуться.

Ее голос постепенно стихал, сменяя грубоватые, нарочитые нотки на что-то более честное и чистое, пока вовсе не затих. Лица Темари не было видно, ее плечи вздымались и опадали равномерно, в такт дыханию, и Шикамару уже подумал было, что она заснула. За свистом сверчков он не сразу расслышал чужие слова:

— Если что, я не против. А дальше ты уже сам решай.

И все-таки слишком много ностальгии в последнее время — даже для него.

***

Миссия была завершена успешно и без жертв, отчеты написаны и сданы, проверены и стопочкой сложены пылиться в бесконечных шкафах архивов деревень.  
Ястреб, регулярно прилетевший посидеть на столбике кованой ограды, косил на него своим зорким глазом, но еды не требовал отчего-то. Скорее молчаливо вопрошал. Напоминал. Когда-когда-когда?  
Шикамару не знал, когда. Точнее, ответ у него уже был готов: как ни крути, выгоды родной деревне никогда не помешали бы. Ради такого можно было бы и потерпеть. Да что там, в это время никто не гнушался политических браков. Пока он думал, Туман уже вовсю укреплял свою позицию в мире — Мизукаге рассылала своих шиноби по всем деревням и, наверное, мнила себя великой соединительницей сердец.  
Но даже это не давало ему нужной уверенности, что-то его останавливало, зудело внутри, в сердце и голове. Если бы он так медлил на поле боя, давно был бы мертв. Он даже сходил провериться к Сакуре, работавшей не покладая рук в местном госпитале. Та взглянула на него недоуменно, но все же провела осмотр.

— Абсолютно здоров, — констатировала она, снимая перчатки. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — ответил Шикамару. — Совершенно ничего.

И все же эмоциональная сфера явно не была тем, в чем он достиг бы успехов.

***

Шикамару снился сон. Он понимал, что спит, но проснуться отчего-то не мог — он словно запутался в невесомой, но крепкой паутине, облепившей все тело. Свежий воздух щекотал его щеки, колыхал травинку, зажатую в зубах и возносился вверх, к небу, чистому и синему, как будто расписанному акварельными красками.  
Пасторальная картина спокойствия и умиротворения, как с безвкусных почтовых открыток, как та мазня, которую любила скупать и вешать на сцены дома мать — сейчас он будто оказался внутри одного из таких полотен. Не в силах вынести яркого света солнца, Шикамару закрыл глаза, но все равно продолжал слышать шорохи в траве, гудение ветра, журчание ручья неподалёку — все это складывалось в стройную мелодию, навевающую сон. «Сон во сне?» — промелькнула у Шикамару мысль, которой он усмехнулся, тут же, впрочем, забыв. Внезапно ладную симфонию нарушила чья-то поступь. Шаги приближались, едва слышные, неуверенные. Подошли близко-близко — и замерли, словно их обладательница не смела переступить черту.  
Она стояла так долго, кажется, целую сотню вечностей. Ветер шевелил ее волосы, сплетал их, играясь, как непослушное дитя, ловил дыхание и уносил его прочь — за даль невидимого горизонта. А Шикамару оставалось лишь ждать и бороться со сном, утягивающим его в глубокий темный колодец, обещающим все, что только мог он себе вообразить. Несмотря на это, Шикамару отчего-то знал — важно остаться. Дать ей сказать или сделать что-то, зацепиться за единственную возможность и держаться-держаться-держаться. Он не мог вспомнить, когда еще в своей жизни он проявлял такую настойчивость.  
Однако она, кажется, все же решилась — послышался и тут же потонул в тишине глубокий срывающийся вздох. Трава примялась под ее коленями где-то совсем рядом.  
Чужие губы, мягкие и пахнущие вишневым бальзамом, коснулись его губ. Шикамару почувствовал, как она улыбается, облегчённо и так непохоже на нее обычную — чуточку неуверенно.  
Он хотел открыть глаза, увидеть ее, окликнуть хоть как-нибудь, но все, что ему оставалось — это тонуть в мучительно сладкой дрёме, вязкой, словно нуга, липкой, словно сироп; бессильно грести руками, тянуться туда, где оставалась она; захлебнуться в своем собственном сне, похожем на мечту и кошмар одновременно.  
Шикамару проснулся в своей комнате, тяжело дыша, в поту и абсолютной темноте, чернее его собственных теней и тьмы под веками. В его голове отражались эхом голоса.

_«Хорошо, что ты не влюблен в меня»_  
«Побочные ветви могут, если очень захотят. Основная — нет»  
«Не стоит»  
«Пришло время взрослеть» 

Это было какое-то чёртово наваждение, лихорадка, как гендзюцу, как взглянуть в проклятые багряные глаза с шаринганом. Но Ино не владела гендзюцу. Она сплелась в его голове с дружбой и домом, с войной, миром и теплом — поэтому Шикамару так долго не мог различить, что же не так. Запустив пальцы в волосы, он потер виски и сжал зубы.  
Впервые Шикамару возненавидел свою память.

***

— Так ты все решил? — усталость в темных глазах Какаши мешалась с отголоском удивления, когда он стоял на пороге собственного дома посреди ночи и внимал прошению тяжело дышащего Шикамару.  
— Да, это будет лучшим выходом, — деревня получает от такого сотрудничества определенные выгоды — поддержку Песка в случае внутренних усобиц, к примеру, куда более частые запросы о совместных миссиях и потомство с крепкими генами — куда уж лучше? Сплошная выгода, верно?  
— Ты запыхался, — заметил Какаши, облокотившись на косяк двери. Шикамару кивнул, стараясь не вдумываться в причины того, почему он предпочел быстрый, изнуряющий темп бега своей обычной неторопливой походке. Он знал, что спешил потому, что боялся передумать.  
— Зайдешь? — мужчина отступил на шаг, открывая путь в коридор, заваленный кучей разного хлама: свитки, оружие, Шикамару даже увидел папку с докладом о миссии, пропавшую несколько месяцев назад.

Несмотря ра гостеприимство Какаши, интуиция настойчиво зашептала Шикамару на ухо, что, возможно, заявляться ночью в дом Хокаге было плохим решением. Совсем.

— Нет, — ответил он, еще не до конца поняв, в чем дело. — Нет.

Потирая шею, Шикамару случайно опустил глаза вниз. У порога стояла еще одна пара обуви. Женская. Смутно знакомая. Какаши проследил за его взглядом и наклонил голову, молча ожидая вопроса. Но Шикамару не привык лезть в чужую жизнь. Да и сейчас ему вполне хватало своей, непонятной, запутавшейся, потянувшей за собой цепочку неудач и оплошностей. Поэтому он молча откланялся, ловя во взгляде Хокаге одобрение.  
Улицы были пусты, молчаливы, и неудивительно — стрелки часов приближались к заветной тройке. Час, которым мать пугала его в детстве, на деле оказался очередной страшилкой. Домой не хотелось — там его ждали только мокрые простыни и остывший, нетронутый вечером ужин. Чоуджи был на миссии. О том, чтобы отправиться к Ино, не шло и речи. Было только одно место, куда ему хотелось пойти, где приняли бы со всем тем хаосом, который творился в его сердце и разуме.  
Могила Асумы встретила его молчанием, шорохом травы и одиноким кругом луны в небесах. Шикамару просидел около нее, окутанный запахом сигаретного дыма, до рассвета.

***

Осень вступила в свои права в Конохе как-то незаметно, отвоёвывая сантиметр за сантиметром, покрывая своей медью лиственные леса и капая прохладными короткими дождями. Переговоры, пост официального координатора селений, миссии, после которых у Шикамару не оставалось сил ни на что, кроме долгого крепкого сна — все это занимало его время до тех пор, пока он не оглянулся вокруг и не заметил — он один. Чоуджи пропадал где-то в деревне Скрытого Камня, мать с головой ушла в дела клана и редко спала дома, а Ино была занята магазином и помощью Сакуре в организации психологического реабилитационного центра.  
Ну, хотя бы Ино была в Конохе, верно? Шикамару было немного странно появляться у нее после всего того, о чем он успел подумать этим летом, с тем багажом из воспоминаний и чувств, которые он не хотел, но все же смог опознать. Однако больше пойти было не к кому — даже Наруто, прикрываясь визитом в Страну Молнии, сбежал из деревни. Шикамару понимал, с чем, а точнее, с кем это связано, и проводил его ироническими напутствиями и пожеланием не потянуть спину. Наруто орал, краснел и отнекивался, но все же выглядел счастливым и довольным жизнью, и даже его энергичные возражения не смогли убедить Шикамару, что он не прав. Все же он был гением.  
Впервые, пожалуй, за все время своего назначения Шикамару ушел с работы пораньше. Его кохай, неугомонный и назойливый, удивлялся и пытался выведать, что послужило тому причиной, но Шикамару отмахивался от него с обыкновенным спокойствием, скрывшим под собой небольшой червячок нервозности.  
Ино он встретил рядом с ее магазином, выделявшимся на улице своей яркой, сочной расцветкой. Шикамару вспомнил, как они все вместе позапрошлым летом красили стены, так, что краской пахло на всю деревню, и на душе потеплело.  
Она заметила его еще издалека и радостно замахала через дорогу, попутно заканчивая обрызгивать растения.

— Привет, — воскликнула Ино, обнимая его, когда Шикамару подошел достаточно близко. — Как давно мы друг друга не видели! Ну как ты?

Она словно бы и не изменилась — только глаза стали чуть тусклее. И аромат. Не вишнёвый бальзам, а какая-то искусственная помада с синтетическим запахом, делавшая ее красивые пухлые губы не просто приятными глазу — желанными. Это… пугало. Была в ее образе какая-то фальшь, едва заметная, неуловимая. Но Шикамару увидел. Просто не подал виду.

— Справляюсь, — ответил он, почесав затылок. Не из необходимости — просто, чтобы чем-нибудь занять руки. Молчание залилось в уши кипящей смолой, пока Шикамару пытался нащупать тему для разговора. Ино, судя по ее выражению лица, была занята тем же.

— Да что же это я… — пробормотала она, рассеянно покачав головой, и улыбнулась. — Почему мы на улице? Пошли-пошли внутрь.

Она мягко подтолкнула его в спину, приглашая внутрь, и Шикамару вдруг вспомнился давний осенний день, очень похожий на этот. Только вот Чоуджи и Асума тогда стояли рядом. Помнится, тогда он еще думал, что есть вещи и люди, которые не меняются. Как он ошибался.  
Прекрасные в своей дикости джунгли, каким помнил Шикамару магазин, куда-то ушли, уступив место ровным рядам кадок, полных растений, холодное мерцание ламп резало по глазам, и это казалось новым, пустым и абсолютно неправильным. Ино с пульверизатором в руках и полуулыбкой на лице казалась здесь чужой, как кусочек из иной мозаики, а воспоминания выглядели в этом белом свете неуместными и уродливыми. Будто традиции прошлого века в новой эпохе.

— Все выглядит по-другому, — сдержанно отметил Шикамару, постаравшись не выдать себя ни словами, ни интонацией. Ино всегда была чуткой в таких вещах. Всегда, но не сейчас.

— Мы сделали перепланировку, — радостно защебетала она. — Сай посоветовал. Чтобы цветы получали больше света и при этом не мешали покупателям. У него потрясающее чувство пространства!

Потрясающее чувство пространства Сая ни в коей мере не беспокоило Шикамару — разве что для миссий могло пригодиться. Но почему-то это его задело — как дурное предчувствие неотвратимого. Что бы Сай мог делать здесь?  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы задать этот вопрос, но не успел — с улицы послышался глухой грохот — словно что-то упало и разбилось. Ино встревоженно выглянула в окно, и быстрым шагом направилась туда.

— Что за… — пробормотал Шикамару, выходя из магазина вслед за девушкой. Все так же вокруг сновали прохожие. Ино, поджав губы, стояла у расколотого горшка с рассыпанной вокруг него землей и смотрела вслед ребятишкам, бежавшим так, что только пятки сверкали.

— Ах же вы, хулиганы! — она погрозила убегающим детям пульверизатором. — И ведь не использовать против них всерьез техники, верно? — Ино вздохнула и, покопавшись в земле, осторожно вытянула из нее саженец. Она отложила его в сторону. — Принеси метлу и совок, пожалуйста.

Метла и совок нашлись в подсобке на удивление быстро — там было так же чисто, строго и невзрачно, как и в зале, и все это создавало впечатление, будто Ино выкинула, вычистила и выскоблила всю свою прошлую жизнь. И помог ей в этом никто иной как Сай. Шикамару почувствовал тихое раздражение, заворочавшееся в душе, но постарался подавить его. Он никогда не делал поспешных выводов — не будет и в этот раз. Несмотря на то, что все шесть чувств кричат об опасности.  
Выйдя из магазина, Шикамару присел на корточки и начал сметать рассыпанные черепки и землю. Ино дёрнулась было в его сторону, но остановилась, увидев, как он приподнял брови.

— Спасибо, — ее голос был тёплым и добрым, и, ладно, может быть, эта лёгкая аритмия, эхом застучавшая в груди, появилась именно из-за него.

— Ты можешь рассказать о том, что они хулиганят, их родителям, например, — он аккуратно смел мусор и выкинул его в ведро, стоявшее неподалеку. Ино сначала недоуменно приподняла брови, а, поняв о чем он говорит, поджала губы.

— А родителей у них и нет — погибли на войне, — на ее лице мелькнула печальная так-же-как-и-у-нас улыбка. — Что делать, ума не приложу.

Вот тогда-то и начался настоящий разговор. О миссиях, о нелегкой работе советником Хокаге, о непутевых работниках магазина Ино и о новом поколении, пришедшем им на смену. О Чоуджи и о том, как и он, и она соскучились по нему, по их уютным встречам втроём. О сотне нужных вещей и прочих мелочах, с краткими шутливыми перепалками и моментами, во время которых все начинало казаться одновременно и сложнее, и проще. Иногда в магазин заходили покупатели, и тогда Ино поднималась из-за стола, за которым они сидели, и начинала собирать букеты, умудряясь параллельно поддерживать разговор и с Шикамару, и с клиентом. Ее ловкие ухоженные руки работали быстро и ладно, так, что ее профессионализму можно было позавидовать — и ею можно было любоваться, как небом или солнечным весенним пейзажем.  
Ино как раз убирала в стол ножницы и ленты, когда Шикамару наконец взглянул на часы. Было уже восемь, за окном стремительно темнело, но домой идти не хотелось — он давно не бывал там, и наверняка все шкафы и тумбочки покрылись толстым слоем мохнатой пыли. Здесь же было, да, непривычно, чуждо, неуютно, но он мог бы это принять, если бы это было решением Ино.

— А потом, можешь себе представить, он сказал… — ее смешливый рассказ был прерван звоном колокольчика у входа.

На пороге стоял Сай. Он поднял уголки губ в подобии улыбки и, кивнув нахмурившемуся Шикамару в знак приветствия, подошел к Ино.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он и легко дотронулся губами до ее губ.

Шикамару показалось, что кто-то сейчас влепил ему внезапную смачную пощечину.

— При…вет, — Ино, не знавшая, что и сказать, смущенная, сконфуженная. Когда он в последний раз видел ее такой?

Она кинула на него взгляд, в котором можно было уловить нотки испуга — или вины? — и тут же отвела глаза. А Шикамару понял. И понимание это ударило в спину, как огромный тяжелый камень: они встречались.  
Сай же невозмутимо прошел вглубь магазина, вынул из-за батарей складной деревянный стул и, достав из сумки альбом, принялся за рисование. Под его карандашом на бумаге проявлялись тонкие очертания цветов. Только вот не тех, что цвели в магазине, а хрупких цветов-сердец на фоне ажурных листьев. Шикамару даже знал их название — дицентра — Ёшино пыталась когда-то вырастить их, нетребовательных и морозоустойчивых у себя, попав под влияние матери Ино, но у нее даже это не вышло. Стоило ли спрашивать их значение? Нет. Нет.

— Он посидит здесь немного, а мы можем пока попить чаю. Ты же не против? — Ино попыталась сгладить возникшую неловкость, нервно заправляя волосы за ухо.

Он был против. Однозначно и полностью против. Но разве Шикамару было решать?

— Ино-сама, у нас новый завоз цветов. Что со всем этим делать? — взъерошенный светловолосый пацан — очевидно, клановый — высунулся из-за створки двери, ведущей в хозяйственные помещения. Парень сверкал энтузиазмом, которого Ино, по всей видимости, не разделяла.

— Хибики, умоляю, не трогай ничего там! — она замахала руками, торопливо убирая в сторону ножницы, которые вертела в руках. — Подождёшь секундочку, — почти просяще, — пожалуйста? — это она сказала уже Шикамару, быстро удаляясь в сторону служебных помещений.

Когда Ино скрылась за дверью, он медленно выдохнул скопившийся в легких воздух и прислонился к стене.  
Сбылось его давнее предсказание, так и не произнесенное вслух четыре года назад на этом же месте, сбылось и обрушилось на Шикамару в самый неподходящий момент. Времена, когда команда 10 могла шататься по деревне хоть весь день напролёт, а Саске казался главным противником в этой схватке, давно прошли, оставив после себя только память, горстку увядающих воспоминаний. И это было… чертовски больно.  
Нашёлся-таки тот, другой, с трагичной судьбой и угольно-черными глазами на белоснежной коже. Нашелся — и все полетело в бездну.  
Сай вскинул голову и посмотрел Шикамару прямо в глаза, ловя его взгляд стальной хваткой. Тени на его лице, тени, бывшие Шикамару верными друзьями много лет, внезапно показались враждебными.

— Что? — спросил Сай. Голос его звучал сухо и безэмоционально.

Шикамару захотелось ответить ему в тон, что-то больное и колючее, что в полной мере показало бы, как он относится к тому, что происходило здесь и сейчас.

— Ничего, — выдавил он из себя.

Чай в тот день так никто и не выпил.

***

Ино хотелось написать письмо. Огромное, подробное, глупое письмо о том, как она из одного безразличного засранца влюбилась в другого, так, словно жизнь ее ничему и не научила, подкинув одну и ту же загадку. А Ино не смогла решить ее дважды.  
Когда-то она боялась, что дружит с Шикамару и Чоуджи только по причине отсутствия выбора. Что это вина клановой преемственности, что нет у них того, самого главного, что отличало бы чувства от долга — нет **привязанности**. Но она ошибалась.  
Ино боялась смерти, темноты и предательства. Та миссия вытащила все ее страхи наружу и кинула их ей в лицо.

_Тени, подвластные твердой руке друга, скользили по земле, и спустя мгновение тело противника — невероятно худого мужчины без повязки — было захвачено. Ино сложила печать, концентрируясь на его лбу — чуть повыше ехидных, наполненных мстительной яростью глаз. Сложила — и переместилась в его разум.  
Точнее, думала, что переместилась. Техника не сработала — Ино стояла на месте, в своем теле, усталом и измученном долгой борьбой._

_— Ино? — из-за спины послышался обеспокоенный голос Асумы._

_— Я стараюсь, сенсей! — воскликнула она, пытаясь воспользоваться переносом разума снова и снова. Бесполезно. Без своей клановой техники она была бесполезна, беспомощна. Балласт. Никому не нужна._

_Сердце Ино пропустило удар, и она обернулась. Острым лезвием навстречу, в нее летел кунай. За спиной никого не было._  
Каким-то немыслимым движением она извернулась, откатилась в сторону, глотая сухую пыль. С усилием поднявшись, она выхватила кунай из набедренной сумки и встала в защитную стойку, готовясь обороняться. Шорохи в ближайших кустах заставили ее напрячься и поудобнее перехватить оружие. Затрещали сухие ветви.  
Что-то внутри Ино оторвалось и рухнуло вниз.  
Ей навстречу, пошатываясь, вышел Чоуджи. Его руки, лицо, тело — все было покрыто сочащимися кровью глубокими порезами. За его спиной простиралась темнота, словно граница, отделившая поляну от остального мира. Из этой тьмы, словно из чернильного озера, внезапно появилась рука, сильная, покрытая легким загаром, а потом уже и лицо. Знакомое лицо ее учителя, теперь же искаженное усмешкой, прорезавшей его черты.  
Одним четким, резким движением он взял Чоуджи за горло и перерезал его.  
На ее глазах Чоуджи неловко пошатнулся, озадаченно глядя на землю, на которую брызнула горячая кровь, и рухнул набок, грузно, тяжело… Словно в замедленной сьемке дешевого фильма. Асума растворился в темноте. Чоуджи упал. Она кинулась к нему. Все это произошло буквально за секунду — а растянулось, словно резина или смола, на вечность.  
Ино пыталась зажать рану руками, свести вместе половинки разорванной плоти, но не могла: трясущиеся пальцы, облитые кровью, соскальзывали, проникая в рану, делая только хуже. Слёзы от шока даже не текли, и всем, что она могла чувствовать, был подавляющий ужас, большой и объемный, заполнивший собой всю ее — без остатка.  
Последний всхлип умирающего Чоуджи отпечатался у нее на ладони.  
Где-то в лесу истошно закричала Сакура. Ее не могло здесь быть, она находилась в сотнях километров отсюда, в деревне, под защитой, но Ино забыла это, забыла, как думать, помнить, знать. Перед лицом близкой смерти все потеряло для нее значение. Все тренировки оказались пустой тратой времени. Все было бесполезно. Напрасно и глупо. 

_— Шикамару, — едва слышно проскулила она, обняв голову Чоуджи руками. — Шикамару, пожалуйста…_

_Крики нарастали, теперь они звучали совсем рядом, над головой, в гуще тьмы, сужавшей свой круг. Не в силах вынести этого, Ино со стоном зажмурилась. Словно весь мир, кроме маленькой поляны, поглощенной темнотой, исчез, оставив ее одну. Надежды не было.  
Но…_

_— Я здесь, — услышала она спасительный голос и встрепенулась._

_— Где? Где? — Ино отчаянно искала его глазами, оглядывая лес вокруг, но Шикамару не было. Ни у деревьев, ни среди их мягких крон, ни в тени листьев, круживших вокруг словно по своей воле._

_— Здесь, — голос вновь позвал ее. Он звал из темноты._

_Ино не хотелось идти туда, потому что она знала, что ничего хорошего ее там не ждет. Но что ей еще оставалось?_  
Она с трудом поднялась, не чувствуя тела. Поцеловала Чоуджи в лоб и закрыла его глаза. Сюда бы подошел столетник — отстраненно подумала она, и почувствовала, как печет глаза. Две огромные теплые капли упали Чоуджи на лицо, но тут же Ино зажала себе рот, чтобы не разрыдаться. Если начнешь, то уже не остановишься.  
Перед самой границей между поляной и темнотой леса она в последний раз оглянулась назад — Чоуджи там уже не было. Только тоненькая полосочка света, падавшая с черного от туч неба. 

_— Здесь, — позвали ее в последний раз. Ино сжала кулаки покрепче._

_Она вошла во тьму. Она вошла — и ее не стало._

_— Да что он с ней сделал… Ино! — чья-то сухая ладонь наотмашь ударила ее по щекам, вырвав из иллюзии в настоящее. Ее взгляд заполошенно заметался по знакомым лицам: Чоуджи был цел, а его шея первозданно чиста — ни следа крови; улыбка Асумы-сенсея, гнусная, подлая — всего лишь иллюзия; и Шикамару — здесь, и его руки на ее плечах, потому что он сделал то же самое, что и всегда — поймал ее. Запоздалая боль от удара хлестнула по оголенным натянутым нервам, лопнула с громким хлопком где-то внутри, и это стало последней каплей.  
Она рыдала долго и отчаянно, словно новорожденный ребёнок, изо всех сил цепляясь за реальность. Сейчас для нее не были важны ни красота, ни гордость, ни что-либо еще. Только то, что Шикамару и Чоуджи были ее друзьями, и они были живы, и она их любила — так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот разорвется сердце._

Сквозняк проник сквозь открытую форточку, скользнул по спине, заставил затрепетать пламя свечи.  
Ино писала о видении, гендзюцу, раскрывшем ее истинные страхи, разметавшем ее тренированный разум на клочки за пару секунд, о том, что руки у Шикамару холодные, а глаза теплые, а в сёги она играть почти не умеет, но очень хотелось бы научиться. Что он не один, что она знает, кто нанял мелких и шустрых генинов, чтобы охранять ее цветы от хулиганов, о том, что Асума, Шикаку и Иноичи и все, кто погиб, все, кого сердце помнит, всегда будут с ними. Что он делает правильно, шагая вперед, а Темари, очевидно, прекрасная партия, а Ино, попавшаяся в свои же сети, конечно же, переживет.  
Сколько раз он ловил ее, сколько раз не давал ей упасть — пришла пора самой вставать на ноги. И неважно, что случится дальше. Главное — то, что уже произошло.

_— Ино. Ино! Что с тобой? — Сакура обеспокоенно трясла ее за плечи, и, видимо, уже готовилась достать нашатырный спирт, чтобы заставить ее вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха._

_— Как ты сказала? — легкие Ино горели, когда она сглотнула огромный ком, вставший поперек горла. Испуганное лицо подруги плыло перед глазами, двоилось на нечеткие белые силуэты_

_— Ну, Какаши… — Сакура ойкнула, тут же исправившись от столь неформального обращения, — То есть, Хокаге-сама сказал мне, что Шикамару женится, — она осторожно прикоснулась к ее ладони, мягко сжав в своих теплых пальцах. — Что-то не так?_

_О, не так было все. Ино могла бы составить огромный список того, что пошло неверно, неправильно, всех своих неоправданных надежд и глупых неудач, в итоге пришедших к такому концу. Все началось… Когда? С рождения в главной ветви клана, наверное._

_— Нет, просто… неожиданно, — Ино постаралась взять себя в руки, нацепила улыбку, отбросила за спину волосы и заставила голос звучать шутливо-обиженно, так, чтобы мненевсеравно, но и моймирневруинах. — И нам ничего не сказал, чёртов ворчун! Ни мне, ни Чоуджи._

_— Да? Я думала, ты в курсе, — Сакура растерянно и отчасти виновато скользнула взглядом по ее лицу. — Ино, ты бледная, точно все хорошо?_

_— Да-да, не беспокойся. О, лучше расскажи-ка, как там продвигаются дела с больницей, — она привыкла собирать себя по частицам — Сакура, учитель, папа — соберет и в этот раз._

Ино встряхнула головой, выгоняя из нее навязчивое воспоминание, постучала ручкой по ровным строкам, выведенным аккуратным почерком. Она чувствовала себя так, словно по ней много-много раз ударили кнутом — по груди, по спине, по лицу и глазам.  
Пытаясь перевести дыхание, она взглянула в окно. Мирная спящая Коноха, тонувшая среди ночной темноты, никогда не казалась ей такой неродной, такой пустой и отчуждённой. Наверное, это все же была вина не деревни, а Ино. Что-то в ней сломалось, изменилось и навеки ушло вместе с прошлым, беззаботными деньками ее детства, юностью, мелькнувшей в памяти невосполнимыми потерями и кипящей кровью. Будь она прежней, той, кто был способен что-то изменить, все пошло бы по-другому.

— Тогда бы я не… — прошептала она, с горькой нежностью проведя ладонью по странице, на которую выплеснулась, словно сгусток теплой багряной крови, ее память.

_«Я бы не сдержалась»_

Это не Шикамару застыл среди ностальгии, словно мушка в янтаре, а она смотрела в его спину, наблюдая за тем, как он делает шаги вперед. У них не было будущего, стёртого теми традициями, от которых никто не был в силах отступить. Только прошлое, цветное, яркое и полное звуков, запахов, чувств, которые невозможно было подделать.  
Подделка — это было то, что она пыталась построить с Саем. Красивое, идеально ровное, без несерьёзных споров между делом, без щемящей сердце теплоты, без ничего. И с завтрашнего дня Ино планировала превратить в прекрасную ложь всю свою жизнь.  
Иначе это было бы неправильным, как минимум, по отношению к Саю и к чувствам, в которых он признался ей однажды, стоя на пороге магазина в разгар ее рабочего дня.  
_Ее руки были все перепачканы землей после того, как пришлось убирать разбитую хулиганистой ребятнёй кадку с флоксами, а макияж чуть размазался от жары — последние дни августа выдались душными — и, в целом, это было самое неподходящее время для признания, какое Ино только могла себе придумать._

_— Сай, ты… — от удивления у нее сел голос, и вышло как-то полузадушенно._

_— Я серьёзен, — Сай наклонил голову, внимательно всматриваясь ей в глаза. Ино же не понимала ровным счетом ничего._

_Она даже и представить не могла, что у кого-то вроде него могут быть чувства — к ней. Вернее, представить, конечно, могла, но, в отличие от многих, умела разделять выдумку и реальность. А в реальности выходило так, что она с Саем общалась исключительно нейтрально. Их даже друзьями можно было назвать с натяжкой — пара миссий, выполненных в одной команде, не шли в счет. Да, он был красив, она была тоже хороша собой, но на этом их сходство заканчивалось._

_— Заходи, — наконец опомнилась она, поднявшись с колен и отряхнувшись._

_Ино открыла дверь, ведущую в служебные помещения и жилую часть дома, и приглашающе кивнула, все еще стараясь справиться с ураганом в своей голове. Она перевернула табличку при входе на «closed», смела осколки горшка, и, когда уже ничего не осталось делать, собрав всю волю, перешагнула порог подсобки. Сай уже сидел там, за столом, заставленным горшками с саженцами, и внимательно наблюдал за ней._  
Помыв ладони теплой от застоя в трубах водой, Ино присела на краешек стула и озадаченно сложила руки на груди. Сай смотрел на нее своим угольно-черным взглядом совершенно бесстрастно, словно мраморная статуя, замершая в ожидании. Ино не сомневалась, он мог просидеть так долго.  
Что она могла сказать ему, как объяснить? А разве оставалось ей что-то кроме согласия? Ино поняла это спустя секунду: если бы она хотела ему отказать, то сделала бы это немедля, как лишала порой надежд всех тех мужчин, кто был восхищен ее лицом и не видел сути. ~~Шикамару всегда видел~~. Но Шикамару был для нее недоступен, как недоступны для рядовых шиноби тайные техники кланов, как далек от них кругляш луны в окне по ночам. Она не приблизилась к нему даже за время, проведенное в одной команде, что уж тут говорить.  
И еще обязательства перед кланом. Будучи главой, она должна не только управлять им, как делал отец, надежно и твердо, но и обеспечить продолжение рода, нового члена команды ИноШикаЧо. Сай не был плох или уродлив, наоборот, и гены у него, очевидно были слабые, не способные перебить клановые. Он был влюблен в нее. А Ино умела бороться, сжав сердце в кулак. Идеально. 

_— Тытожемненравишьсядавайвстречаться, — словно скороговорку, выпалила она и замолкла, испугавшись того, как резко и отрывисто все прозвучало._

_— Ты лжешь, — тут же недоуменно констатировал Сай. — Почему? Ты влюблена в другого, или.?_

_Он прочитал ее ложь так легко, что Ино на секунду потеряла дар речи. Порой ей казалось, что неосведомленность Сая о сфере эмоций и чувств выглядит неестественной, нарочитой, и это как раз был один из таких моментов. Она могла лгать — и умела, не гнушаясь использовать это умение для того, чтобы обмануть врагов. Но враги — это враги, а бывший член Корня Анбу — совсем другое дело. Или же она и правда так бездарна, когда ложь начинала касаться лично ее._

_— Да, — не стала таить Ино, — это так, — несмотря на то, как трудно было признать это вслух, похоже, ей удалось сохранить крупицы гордости._

_— Тогда почему ты не признаешься ему? — озадаченно спросил Сай._

_— Потому что знаю, что я ему только друг, — вновь заставила она себя произнести правду, горчащую на языке. — И есть еще определенные обстоятельства, которые не позволят нам…_

_О, обстоятельства. Сколько раз Ино до рези в глазах вглядывалась в знаки, вырезанные на их Камне, сколько раз бессильно царапала знак своего клана — ничего не менялось. Их было три, красивых, ровных, наверное, вечных, пока ветер и дождь не разрушат их, пока на другом куске скалы не высекут новые._

_— Поэтому ты хочешь использовать меня, как замену?_

_Это звучало, без преувеличений, гадко. Поразительно, как порой могут поменяться слова, если выражать все без мишуры и притворства — самую суть. И она не могла поступить так. Подло, бесчеловечно._  
Ино рискнула взглянуть на Сая и замерла. Он не выглядел так, будто думал, что она поступает ужасно. Он выглядел… никак, но в его глазах она уловила тень глубокой задумчивости. Она не знала, сколько они сидели так — час, а может, несколько минут. Над их головами потрескивали, словно гигантские сверчки, лампы, а тело уже начинало неметь от долгого сидения в одной позе, но шевельнуться Ино не смела — что-то важное решалось сейчас в голове у Сая, дилемма, в которой была замешана и она сама. Наконец он посмотрел на нее. Бесстрастно, немного устало. Кивнул. «Пусть будет так»  
Ино даже не увидела — почувствовала в его движениях ложь. Какого же ему постоянно ощущать себя заменой, Подделкой, призванной заменить то, чего люди никогда не достигнут? Для команды 7 он играл роль Саске, для нее сыграет возлюбленного. Это было так жутко несправедливо. Ни к кому из них. Ино протянула ладонь и взяла его за руку, некрепко сжав ее. 

_— Ты жестокая женщина, — на лице Сая не дрожал ни один мускул. Это почти пугало._

_— Да, — Ино приподняла уголки губ в вымученной улыбке. — Я знаю._

Но завтра — еще не сегодня. Сегодня можно было вспомнить об их совместных заданиях, самых неловких, самых первых, о мороженом, безвкусном и льдистом, которое они купили на свои честно заработанные деньги, о лугах, в которых они валялись вместе, мечтая о будущем, даже о том, как, обняв друг друга, рыдали они над трупом их сенсея. Войну Ино старалась не трогать — боялась обжечься.  
А после войны все стало как-то неправильно. Однажды Ино взглянула в зеркало с утра — и не узнала себя. Казалось, что на нее смотрит лишь тусклая тень нее предыдущей. Тогда она распустила волосы, истончившиеся и посветлевшие за счет прядей седых волосков, достала купленную давно и отложенную за ненадобностью красную помаду. Чтобы выглядеть хоть как-то, впервые за всю свою жизнь Ино нарисовала себе лицо. Улыбчивое, счастливое лицо, которое перестало быть похожим на ее настоящее.  
Впервые она поняла, что медлить уже некогда, что она ждала, пока время придет, а оно только уходило сквозь пальцы, как вода, как песок. И Ино спросила.  
_«Нет»_  
Рука ее замерла на середине строчки, безвольно опустившись. О, как же это было глупо. Все слова, все листы, исписанные ею смогли разбиться об одно-единственное слово. О слово, короткое и простое, о слово, которое уже было сказано.  
Пальцы сжались, комкая, сминая бумагу.  
Ино задула свечу.

***

Это был очередной прекрасный мирный день в Конохе. Играли на площадках дети, шагали к воротам на миссии взрослые, старики выходили из темноты комнат, чтобы погреться в последних лучах тусклого осеннего солнца. Где-то за тысячи километров отсюда заключался брак, призванный скрепить две деревни нерушимыми узами.  
На подоконнике окна дома Шикамару лежал букетик из цветов душистого горошка, тонких, словно крылышки стрекозы, алых, словно умирающий закат или ревущее пламя.  
Знать и надеяться — разные вещи. 


End file.
